Am I really in love?
by msblondie101
Summary: Inuyasha is seriously doubting his sextual orientation! He has no idea what is coming over him when he is in love with Kikyou, Kagome, and a mystery character! Can he find out what is wrong and why he suddenly loves listening to Elton John?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagome or Kikyou but I will own Inuyasha!  
Mwahahahahahaha! Someday...*sigh*  
  
Inuyasha sits under the sacred tree listening to Kagome's magical music  
player swaying wildly while listening to Elton John. He is eating ramen  
when the flashing disc has nothing more to play. He takes off the  
earphones, inhales the last of his ramen, and leans back to fall asleep.  
  
Inuyasha is suddenly in a nice satin bed covered by lavish red sheets from  
head to toe. He feels hot so he folds back the sheets to realize he is  
wearing nothing underneath. He hears footsteps in the distance and in a  
sudden rush pulls the covers tight around his body. (Mainly his bum! ^^ ')  
  
Kikyou walks in, in what is a very flattering piece of lingerie! She walks  
over to then sits on the bed closing in slowly on Inuyasha's lips. He  
pulls away trying not to lose his covering along the way. Kikyou pulls  
away flabbergasted that Inuyasha denies her affection. Inuyasha scrambles  
from the bed clinging to the sheets for dear life when another person  
enters the room.  
  
Kikyou looks with disgust at her almost duplicate. However this girl is  
particularly prettier, smarter, nicer, and by far more irresistible.  
(HAHA! Take that Kikyou! 8 p FYI- I dislike the fact Inuyasha likes the  
new freak replacing a respectable women who once lived .. Damn that bitch  
of a shell that replaced her. Oh ya, BAD STUPID INUYASHA! That is for him  
liking a freak over poor Kagome. Sorry, I'm done.) Kagome walked  
delicately over to the shivering Inuyasha. He seemed cold from the air-  
conditioning vent below him blowing increasing cold air up his protecting  
sheet. (Hehehe) Kagome lightly took hold of his arm leading him over to the  
bed, which the jealous steaming Kikyou had abandoned. She let him better  
rap himself up before even moving to show he could trust her.  
  
Inuyasha felt more at ease because Kagome didn't make a sudden move in on  
him. He relaxed to hear Kagome say, " Inuyasha, may I bear your child?"  
totally catching him off guard! He hesitated before backing away saying,  
"I um. wahh. but um..," trailing off into incoherent mumbling. Inuyasha's  
ears twitched suddenly hearing hurried footsteps in the distance.  
  
Miroku burst in panting. He caught his breath then asked Inuyasha, "  
Please choose me to be your lover over these two women. You can ask many  
people! I'm great at making love!"  
  
Inuyasha woke under the tree screaming and trembling at what he dreamt. 


	2. Inuyasha's confession

Disclaimer: I own inuyasha!  
*lawyers seem mad*  
What dvds don't count?  
*lawyers shake their heads*  
Oh well.. *sigh*  
Anyway this chapter is going to be a lot longer so please be kind and  
review! I cherish every comment and idea!  
Chapter 2  
Inuyasha's confession  
  
Inuyasha is pacing back and forth under the God tree tugging at his hair  
cursing because he knows he is going mad. He can't explain why he is  
having dreams like this suddenly. Could he seriously have a thing for  
Miroku?!? He knows now he loves both Kikyou and Kagome but.. Miroku as  
well? He thinks to himself, 'This cannot be happening! I pull away from  
Kikyou and Kagome but.. would I have pulled away from Miroku? Was I saving  
myself for him?!? No, I couldn't have because I woke up screaming or was  
that only from shock? HELL NO! What am I thinking?!? I could never love  
Miroku. a guy!!! I know I can go to Kaede she can surely help! That old  
hag is great with human emotions! She can tell me what's going on. And  
even better Kagome is at home and Sango, Shippo, and. him are away for the  
day doing chores. That insures privacy!'  
  
So Inuyasha headed off towards Kaede's hut shaking and twitching at the  
thought of what he might discover. Many times the thought of turning back  
crossed his mind. However the answer to his question.. no his MANY  
questions needed to be answered. The thought of being in love with Miroku  
gnawed his brain. He desperately hoped Kaede could set him straight. His  
whole sanity depended on it.  
He burst in to Kaede's hut calling for the old woman with a panicked voice  
that made her very nervous. "Lord Inuyasha! What is bothering thou that  
thou is so panicked?" Kaede asked.  
"I have a. situation. I had a nightmare that I think means something,  
something that I really," Inuyasha paused noticing Kaede's peculiar  
expression. He ignored her endless stare and continued, " and I mean I  
really didn't like it. Can you please help me figure out what it means?"  
Kaede opened her mouth to speak but didn't say a word. 'How on earth does  
one react to what has just taken place?' she thought. She realized her  
mouth was still ajar and snapped her lips together immediately. She  
thought to herself how she should approach the troubled youth that  
constantly twitched before her. Her gazed lay transfixed on Inuyasha's  
twitching eye while she sat completely perplexed. 'What dream could  
trouble one so much as to drive one to such strange behavior?' she  
wondered.  
Inuyasha waited hoping that Kaede would be willing to help. He could not  
stand to look at her knowing what information he was about to divulge to  
her. He sat in silence until he couldn't stand it any longer. He looked  
up to her and noticed her abnormal stare. He stuttered before he could  
finally managed to say, "So, um, will you help me?"  
"Oh, of course Lord Inuyasha," she started to say. However the ' of course  
Lord Inuyasha ' trailed off before she realized he was now glaring at her  
because of her transfixed looks. "I am so sorry Lord Inuyasha. I am  
confused at why thou are so troubled by a mere dream. What is it that  
troubles thou?"  
"You must swear upon your grave that this will never escape your lips lest  
you suffer!" Inuyasha yelped. (Haha dog word.. ^^* what yelp is associated  
with dogs. well I think I'm clever so don't look at me like that!)  
"Your words shalt never be spoken. Now what is making thou so nervous?"  
Kaede spoke.  
Inuyasha then explained his dream in such depth that Kaede was amazed that  
one could remember so much after ones sleep. Inuyasha explained how he  
rejected Kikyou and hesitated at Kagome's very gracious offer. He ended  
explaining Miroku's entrance and strange comment while sobbing quietly.  
Kaede rubbed hesitantly reached out to comfort the sorry mess of a hanyou. 


End file.
